The Danger's of Kage Bunshin
by EmeraldMoonStar
Summary: What would've happened in episodes 107-108 if Kakashi hadn't shown up? How does Sasuke take pranks? ONESHOT


**This idea had been in my head for sooooo long I just had to write it! This what could've(cough cough should've) happened in episode 107-108 if Kakashi hadn't come. Enjoy! Sasuke might be a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: You know I still don't own Naruto, but I do like presents (hint hint)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the birds were singing and not a cloud in the sky. All the villagers were outside enjoying the lovely day. That is, everyone except team 7.

Team 7, meanwhile, weren't enjoying the beauty. The boys were too busy glaring at each other to notice anything, including Sakura's pleas for them to stop. Sakura was too focused on the scene in front of her to do much of anything.

The two opponents stood opposite of each other on the hospital roof, taunting each other, until one cracked.

Punch, punch, punch, kick , kick, punch, block, block , kick, punch. KICK! Naurto went flying into some laundry hanging on the roof. Sasuke ran over to lift the sheet to find nothing. He quickly glanced around before spotting Naruto on the water tank. Naruto jumped off and punched Sasuke right in the face while they were in the air. Sasuke back-flipped and landed on a fence. He then jumped back up to punch Naruto in the face, hard. He crashed into several racks of laundry. Naruto jumped up and started to run, mirroring Sasuke. Sasuke then punched him again so he flew into the fence with a grunt. Sasuke began to repeatedly punch Naruto, as though he was a punching bag.

With a kick, Naruto freed himself and began to attack Sasuke again. Naruto then sent some Kage Bunshin to attack Sasuke.

Several punches, kicks, and spins later Sasuke defeated all the shadow clones. "Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Yelled Sasuke while a huge fireball came from his mouth. Sakura saw that Naruto and Sasuke were serious about this fight. She suddenly heard chirping noises. Sasuke had powered up his Chidori and was no longer holding back. Naruto had this strange revolving ball of chakra on the palm of his hand. 'What is that technique?' Sakura wondered. 'Well, whatever it is, it looks like it will inflict serious damage on Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke and Naruto were charging towards each other, with murder in their eyes.

Sakura was horrified and made a split second decision. She started running towards the two of them, trying to stop them from hitting each other.

'Kuso!' thought Sasuke bitterly.

'I can't stop!' Naruto realized in horror as Sakura had made it between him and Sasuke. She jumped so that neither could hit each other without going through her first.

Seeing as gravity was on Sasuke's side, the Chidori hit Sakura first. His fist collided with her stomach with sickening crunch. The look on her face was one of someone in intense Kami-please-let-me-die pain, but not sadness. Underneath the pain was inner peace, like she had died for a good cause. That look scared Sasuke to were he felt like trembling in fear, it was a hauting look. The Chidori was so strong that it blasted her backwards right into the Rasengan. This one hit in the center of her back with another crunch. She weakly coughed up some blood, which joined the puddle underneath her. Sakura's limp body then went flying into the side of the water tank. There was a Sakura-shaped dent in it when she fell to the ground, making another pool of blood.

A figure stood wacthing the whole scene silently, engulfed in the shadows, remaining hidden from Team 7.

Fight totally forgotten, Naruto and Sasuke ran towards Sakura. She was lying in the pool of her own blood and was not moving. She looked quite peaceful, but she was white as a sheet. Sasuke bent down and put his ear on her chest. He heard nothing. "No…"

"Sasuke, she's not…?" Naruto asked hesitently.

Sasuke could barely get the words out because of the lump in his throat. "No heartbeat." He choked out.

Naruto just sat there numb. A completely blank look on his face while he was still comprehending what had happened. Sasuke, on the other hand, was gently stroking Sakura's cheek. He lifted her head so that it rested in his lap. " I never got to tell you..." Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He seemed to be talking to Sakura.

"I never got to tell you how much I love you." Sasuke said quietly. At this point, he didn't care if Naruto heard. Before saying goodbye, he felt he needed to tell her. "I never told you how much I appreciated everything you did for me, how I was amazed that you still loved me no matter how horrible I was to you." A small part of Sasuke's mind wondered why Naruto was so quiet, but he had more pressing issues. "How you were always there. How you always came back, no matter how much I pushed you away." he continued shakily. "Gomen nasai, Sakura….chan." A single tear slid down his cheek. It flowed down the bridge of his nose and landed on Sakura's cheek with a small splash.

POOF!!

Sakura's body vanished in a cloud of smoke. For a nano second Sasuke sat there, frozen. Then he realized. That was Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

**"DOBE!!"**

Within 5 seconds, Naruto found himself pinned up against the wall with Sasuke about to strangle him. At this point, Sakura stepped out from the shadows.

"Sasuke-kun stop! Please!" she shouted.

Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto's neck, but still held him to the wall. He turned to face Sakura, with, by a miracle, an expressionless, not tomato red, face.

She took a deep breath. "It was my fault." she started. "I wanted to know how you really felt about me, and I couldn't just ask you so Naruto offered to help. He came up with this grand plan to get you to tell the truth. The only problem was that his Kage Bunshin appear and disappear with smoke. So, he taught me how to make Kage Bunshin and since mine fade in and fade out, the plan would work. If you should hate anyone, you should hate me." she said as she lowered he head as if condemned. She also lowered her head to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks when heard what Sasuke had said.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and walked straight towards Sakura with an expressionless face. He gait gave him away, though. It was fast, and he was stomping quite hard.

Surprisingly, she didn't flinch. She stood there bravely awaiting her fate. When he reached her, he snaked his arm around her waist, pulled her closer and gave her a rather rough kiss on the lips within 3 seconds on reaching her. Sakura's eyes were wide in surprise. 'Am I dreaming?' she thought. When she came to her senses and found out that this was not the case, she closed her eyes and kissed him back with more passion than he had thought was possible from her.

Naruto just stood there for a moment, happy that Sasuke didn't kill him. Then he realized what was going on in front of him.

"Teme! Get away from my...er Sakura-chan!!" he proceeded to wave his arms and yell but he was ignored. Sasuke nibbled on her bottom lip to ask for entrance. Sakura complied and he explored hungrily. Tongues were dancing in a seemingly never ending dance, dueling for dominence. Sakura's ran her fingers through Sasuke's raven locks and Sasuke kept his hands on her hips before starting to place kisses all down her neck. Sakura moaned in pleasure.

At this point, Naruto realized that his yelling was futile. He had a sad smile on his face and walked back down the stairs. He hadn't expected Sasuke to do that, or he would've never agreed to the prank. He sighed sadly, 'Not even ramen can cheer me up.' Then he stopped. 'Wait, ramen can cure anything! Off to Ichiraku!' he yelled and ran to the said place.

After they broke apart from lack of oxygen, Sasuke only had one thing to say.

"Never play a prank on me ever again." Sakura just smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

**Yeah, the ending was cheezy. Cheezy isn't always bad, though! Please review!**


End file.
